


Give Thanks

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Something I thought was worth sharing. Scripture from ESV





	Give Thanks

We have to give thanks to God, no matter what it is.

God likes it when we talk to Him. Sometimes it can be hard to understand what God is telling us.

God also understands on what we need to work on in our future. He also gives us to understand more on what He wants us to do, like giving thanks.

He lets us choose on what we want to say what we’re thankful for, no matter what we think of to say it to Him positive or negative. He will take it both ways.

Here are a few verses that talks about it.

Psalm 69:30

I will praise the name of God with a song;  
I will magnify him with thanksgiving.

Psalm 147:7

Sing to the LORD with thanksgiving;  
Make melody to our God in the lyre!

Here is an example:

Friendship  
Family  
Pets  
Your job  
Retirement  
Attending a party  
Attending church to make new friends  
Prayer

Anything else you can think of is up to you


End file.
